Bitter Sweet
by Raikozu21
Summary: School is nothing, but with a mob, certain deaths, near-death experiences and unwanted events that are bound to happen accompanying them, Sasuke and Naruto will never see their school the same way twice
1. Going To School With A Mob part 1

My first attempt at writing a fanfic. Let me know what you think

* * *

"Sasuke! Wait up!" the blond teen yelled. "Wait for me!"

"Hurry up, I'm tired of waiting" the raven-haired teen replied emotionlessly. Well, almost emotionlessly. There was a hint of amusement in his deep onyx eyes. "If it's gonna take you more than an hour and a half to pack up, eat breakfast, and get ready, I might as well leave without you"

"Oh shut up and be patient. Just give me a few more minutes"

_I've given you plenty of minutes, _the raven-haired teen thought. "School starts in 45 minutes, and it takes us about 15 to 20 minutes to get there, and that's without any fangirl mob following our tails. I know you want some before-class time to goof off with Kiba and the others, so just hurry up!"

"There, I'm done! Are you happy now?" was the blond teen's reply as he half-walked half-ran towards his bike. "I sometimes wonder why I'm even your friend, Sasuke"

"Shut up and ride, blondie"

Naruto flinched as Sasuke used his least favorite nickname.

"I gotta pick something up from Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke continued. He noticed when the blond flinched and ignored it, knowing that Naruto hates it when people call him "blondie"

_Geez, Sasuke, so uptight. If he's gonna tick me off a little bit more, he's gonna be sorry, _Naruto thought. "Fine. Don't forget that we have soccer practice after school. I'll meet you at Kiba's house."

"I never forget things, blondie"

Another flinch. The teens rode away.

"Shut up Sasuke-Teme"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, you know I'm gonna crush Inuzuka right?"

"Uh huh, and I will be a few hundred years old when that happens!" with that, Naruto laughed.

"I'd like to see you try"

"Uh, yeah… whatever" unable to give a comeback, Naruto said, "What are you, 5?"

"No, that's your IQ score" Sasuke replied calmly._ He shoots, he scores._

_Well, that backfired… _Naruto thought. "When's the last time YOU checked your IQ score?"

"I don't know, like a few years ago? Why do you ask?"

"Cuz I checked mine last month. And guess what?"

"What?"

"It was not 5"

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds. Then, "Blondie, those test you take over the internet are fakes. They just tell you what you want to hear"

Another flinch. "Sasuke! If you don't stop calling me 'that', I'll rip your head off and drop it from the top of our school building!"

"Whatever… blondie" Sasuke said that to entertain himself. He wasn't afraid of the blond teen's threat.

"SASU— uh oh" Naruto started.

"What?"

"Fangirl alert. Two are hiding on the third alleyway on the left, possibly more. They have bikes. Three or four are hiding on the fourth street on the right, possibly with bikes" Naruto stated as if he were reading it out of a book. Not like he's read a book or something.

"Thanks" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto was a kind of an 'alarm' to Sasuke. Ever since they became friends, Naruto could somehow tell where Sasuke's fangirls are hiding. Sasuke for one, hated when people started to tell him what to do, but Naruto's an exception. With his keen instincts, he and Sasuke could avoid situations where mobs of fangirls are involved.

As they neared the alleyway and the street, they slowed down, dropping the guards of the fangirls. Then, they gained speed as they tried to outrun the mob.

_One, two, three… about five or six, three on bikes, the rest on foot. Oh shoot! They're runners! How do you do it, Naruto?_The raven-haired teen wondered as he glanced over to the blond.

"NO!" he suddenly shouted

"What is it?" deep onyx eyes darted from side to side.

"The rest of the mob is waiting in front of the school gate! How are we gonna make it through?" the blond asked. Naruto did NOT want to get trampled over Sasuke's fanclub, which consisted of almost every girl at school.

"I don't know!" Sasuke tried to think of a way. "It's not like you blow a whistle and help will come"

_Whistle? That's it! _Naruto turned left towards the last alleyway before a ton of screaming fans. Then, he took out a whistle and blew it loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. _Three long… three short… three long… three short… three long… three short…_ Naruto continued the pattern twice more, sending an S.O.S alert to his friends in the building. Sasuke winced because of the noise, but did nothing otherwise. The fangirls stopped on their tracks, ducked and covered their ears.

The whistle Kiba gave to Naruto is a special one. The only people who could hear it are Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, a handful of other people, and the fangirls, all of them. The whistle was designed to go through any kind of substance, so when the two are stuck in a situation like this, the others are able to come and help the teens. The boys, including Kiba and the others, came up with a code for help: the S.O.S signal. Three long blows, three short blows, repeat 4 times, so it's 5 times total.

–––

Somewhere in the building, a brunet boy with red markings on his face was sitting around in a classroom, enjoying time while he still could. Then, he heard the patterned whistle. A few other boys in class heard it, too.

"Kiba, they need us" a long-haired boy said to the brunet.

The brunet stood up and gave the boy a grin. "I know Neji. This morning, I saw the fanclub a little too active than they should be"

"That's why I don't hand around people like Sasuke, they're troublesome" another boy stated with a bored-looking face.

"Oh shut up and come, Shika. They need us" Kiba retorted. As if he doesn't have enough things to take care about. "Let's go save us a fox and a raven"

"Uh, sorry Kiba, but you're on your own this time. I gotta take a break from constantly helping those two" Neji said as he continued looking out the window, out towards the field where the fangirls are getting louder.

"I have to agree with Neji on that one" Shikamaru said as he continued to look… well… bored.

"Thanks a lot you two. Thanks a bunch" Kiba said with sarcasm as he walked away.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!!!" the two teens said from the class.


	2. Going To Shool With A Mob part 2

It took only a few seconds fangirls to go back to what they were doing after Naruto stopped blowing the whistle.

"WHY? Why did you stop!?" Sasuke was furious. He thought that they could escape the claws and fangs of the fangirls with all the noise.

"That was our agreement, can't you remember!?" Naruto snapped back.

"Yes, I know! I told you I don't forget things blondie!"

A twitch. "SASUKE!"

The fangirls crept closer towards the fox and the raven. Both teens are scared at this point. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again. Sasuke, I sometimes wonder why I'm even your friend!"

A flash of white fur and a snarl stopped the girls on their tracks.

"Akamaru?" Both teens said with a surprised–yet–happy tone.

"Good boy, Akamaru!" sound came from high above them.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelped.

"Inuzuka. Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I figured that you two would be in trouble by now, and you were lucky I saw my sister out with Akamaru, so I decided to drop in with him" The brunet said. Then, he jumped down from what was considered to be a high place. "Keep it up Akamaru, good boy! Back off!" Kiba snapped on a girl who tried to get past him and Akamaru.

They somehow managed to get to the school grounds with Akamaru barking to any girl who would come to close to them and Kiba trailing behind the teens and his dog to watch anyone who would sneak behind and "attack".

A static crackle followed by a loud screech made everyone groan. Then, "Okay girls, break it up! Kiba, get your dog home. Naruto and Sasuke park your bikes and get to class. Oh, and Sasuke? Meet me in my office, ASAP. That is all"

"Okay, you heard the principal, break it up!" Kiba shouted. No one budged.

Another static crackle. "Girls, leave the clearing or detention for a month, and no, Sasuke will not and will never get detention, depends on him actually"

It took a few seconds, but the girls started to leave. Kiba led Akamaru to his waiting sister by the school gate. Naruto and Sasuke parked their bikes by the bike racks on the side of the school. Then, both teens started to laugh.

"Well… that was something" Naruto Said in between laughs.

"Uhuh. It's been a while since that happened" Sasuke giggled.

"You two ladies done?"Naruto and Sasuke turned around to find Kiba leaning against the cherry tree, their favorite hangout place.

"Yeah" the two teens replied.

"Yeah, well let's get going!"

"I gotta go to Tsunade's office" Sasuke said

"Ooohhh… Sasuke's in trouble…" Kiba sang. "Come on blondie, let's get to class"

A twitch. "WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE!!?" Naruto screamed and stomped off and Kiba started laughing.

"Is he always like that?" Kiba asked between laughs.

"Nah, only if you tick him off. But it is fun to see him frustrated" Sasuke replied. "I gotta go. Oh, and I'm totally gonna crush you at soccer"

"Oh my, Mr. High-and-Mighty wants to beat me in my own game. Let's see if that's gonna happen… ever…"

"I'll make that happen, dog-breath"

"Shut up emo boy"

"At least I know how to floss"

"At least I don't cut myself"

A few seconds of silence. Then, Sasuke grinned and said, "Oh, it's on" With that, he ran off to Tsunade's office.

"Why do I have weird friends? I'm a good person…" Kiba asked himself as he made his way to the school building. But then, the bell rang. "OH SHOOT!!?" And with that, Kiba ran off.

–––

At a distance, two men, one long haired with a ponytail and one red haired, removed their binoculars. They were standing side by side a few buildings over, watching the dog-boy run in because he was late, and observing the whole thing, starting from the beginning where the fox and the raven were ambushed.

"So, that blond one is Naruto and the raven-haired one is Sasuke… and the blonde's kinda cute too. Leader-sama chooses the best subject, don't you think?" the man with the ponytail asked.

"Sure, whatever. What are gonna do to them when leader's done with them?" the red haired man asked.

"A few things"

"What? Sex with the blond?"

A few seconds passed filled with silence. _Darn he got it right!_ the man with the ponytail thought to him as he said "Shut up."

The red-haired man smirked. "It's fun to mess around with you"

* * *

This one's rather short.. sigh.... anyways, reviews are welcomed!


	3. The News

Yeah… Chapter 3 is up… sorry if it took a while… It's been a while I haven't write anything down on the spiral where I keep Bitter Sweet series. I finished Chapter 9 and now I'm working on chapter 10. Naruto and a certain someone's gonna sing on that chapter… you'll just have to wait and see who…

**DISCLAIMER!!!!!!** I wouldn't be here living with my parents if I own Naruto. Oh, and Oracion belongs to pokemon

**The News**

"Lady Tsunade, Sasuke's here" Shizune said.

"Let him in" Tsunade replied.

The raven-haired teen walked in. Tsunade could tell that he was annoyed about missing class and the earlier commotion.

"You wanted to see me?" Sasuke asked, trying his best to hide his annoyance, but obviously, Tsunade had noticed it the second he came in.

"Yes. Shizune, you may leave" With that, the assistant left. "Sasuke I have a few news to tell you."

"Okay, but they better be good" Sasuke grumbled. _Missing class, being mobbed, now this?_ He thought.

Hesitantly, Tsunade replied. "Don't get your hopes up. I have one bad news for you, depending on the way you look at it."

"What is it?"

"Sasuke… Itachi, your father and mother and practically the rest of your family have been mysteriously murdered. The police officers haven't had any clue of who did it and how."

Wide-eyed, Sasuke responded with a soft "Oh." _They're gone. Everyone… gone…_

"And here's the good news, again, depending on the way you look at it."

Sasuke stared at the floor desperately trying to hold in his tears that are forming on the rims of his eyes.

"Starting next week, you'll be living with Naruto." The blonde's name seemed to do some magic for Sasuke looked up with a spark of hope on his eyes fro a second before returning to its emotionless state.

"Have you informed him yet?" Sasuke asked, voice trembling, tears brimming on his eyes.

"No, but I will soon."

"Thank you." Immediately after he thanked the principal, he ran out of her room, unable to hold in his tears any longer.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade tried to call him, but he ignored it. _I'm sorry._

--- (It starts off with Sasuke's point of view, but it'll change. I'll have another section only from his point of view)

_They're gone. _Sasuke ran outside. He ignored all the screams and yells from all the people he ran into. Now, nothing mattered to him. With his family all gone, Sasuke felt so lost. _Itachi, mother, father… why?_

His instincts brought him to the cherry tree by the bike racks. He stared at the tree as a thin smile formed on his face. _This place. _He walked closer to the tree and dropped down to his knees and started crying.

"Why? Why me?" _I don't deserve this. Itachi doesn't deserve this. My parents don't deserve this. But why? _

"Sasuke, it's not your fault" a voice came, followed by a pair of arms hugging the sobbing teen. Sasuke didn't have to turn around to know that it was Naruto.

Naruto rested his chin on the weeping teen's head and rocked him back and forth. Sasuke turned around and faced the warm blonde's chest and continued crying, tears endlessly streaming onto Naruto's P.E. uniform.

"Sshhh… Sasuke… It's gonna be okay… You have me to cry on, don't worry…"

The raven-haired teen wrapped his arms around the blonde's back. Naruto tried to calm the distressed boy with gentle words, but nothing seemed to be working right know. Knowing that there was only one thing that would normally calm Sasuke when he's… panicking… he took out a leaf and started playing the only known tune that would stop the teen from distress. Oracion, The Prayer of Peace, was a tune that Sasuke's mother used to play to him when the raven-haired teen had nightmares.

As Naruto played the leaf whistle, everything stood still. The birds stopped their merry chirping to listen to the sound of the leaf whistle. Some of the classrooms have their windows open to the nice air, so when Naruto played the tune, all the teenagers inside felt calm for once. And of course, curiosity took over their minds and they looked out the window to where the melody came from. The wind blew at a soft breeze, causing some of the pink petals of the cherry tree to fall, making everything look so… peaceful… for once. In one of the class, a certain Inuzuka thought, _Nice one Uzumaki… good job._

_Oh Sasuke, _Naruto thought as he played the tune. _It hurts me deeply when you're hurt. But why? Why do I care for you? Why do I care for a guy who constantly calls me by my least favorite nickname only just for his own amusement? Why am I even feeling this on the first place? _Such questions popped in Naruto's mind.

The two teens stayed right where they were, hugging each other until Naruto had finished playing Sasuke's favorite tune. The pink petals made everything look perfect. Somewhere at a distance, he could hear Sasuke's fangirls and probably the yaoi club members squeal. He didn't like it, but he didn't hate it either. He just has that weird feeling that he couldn't name. Naruto tried to shake Sasuke off, only to find the teen fast asleep. A soft smile formed on the blonde's face as he rested Sasuke on the bark of the cherry tree. Then he kissed Sasuke's forehead. Of course, the fangirls screamed in annoyance as the little fox stole the perfect kiss. Some of them even screamed death threats. Naruto could hear the yaoi club members squeal and start taking pictures with their cell phones (that they weren't suppose to have or take out when they're on the school grounds, unless they want to text during science class).

_Whatever, _Naruto thought. _Kill me if you want, but this little Uchiha will haunt you with death threats until he might actually kill you himself. _With that thought in mind, he fell into deep slumber next to the Uchiha, the only Uchiha left in existence.

Or so he believed.

_---_ (Sasuke's POV) ---

"Sasuke, it's not your fault" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Naruto rested his chin on Sasuke head, rocking him back and forth, trying to soothe him.

_Naruto, you don't understand… It __**is**__ my fault. I have a feeling that if I was there, wherever my parents and brother was, I think they won't be killed _was what Sasuke wanted to say, only to find his words choking him. He broke down to another sobbing fit as he turned to face the blonde's chest and continued his silent sobbing.

Naruto tried to soothe the weeping teen to find that no reassuring words could calm him. _I'm sorry Naruto… you're the only thing I have close enough to me as a family, _and as if on cue, Naruto started playing Oracion, Sasuke's favorite little tune that always calms him down.

_This is… Oracion… mother used to play it to me when I woke up in the middle of the night when I have nightmares… Oh Naruto, why do you care about me so much? _Sasuke thought as fell asleep. The last thing he felt was the blonde's soft lips on his forehead and a few screams.

SOOO…. How's this chapter???? I hope it's good. Please. Rate and review!!!! Do you think this is a little rushed?


	4. The Realization

Okay… here's chapter 4. It's been a while, I know, but with thanksgiving break here, my schedule is filled. But one good thing is that I realized that I can be a dog sometimes… don't even ask. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

DISCLAIMER!!!! I own nothing about Naruto and his co-hoots

**The Realization**

When Naruto woke up, he found Sasuke staring at the sky. Naruto shifted, gaining the raven-haired teen's attention. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, as if confessing telekinetically. A soft smile tugged on Naruto's face before he was hugged by the other teen. Oh course, Sasuke was smiling too.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked.

"Not much, but I do feel a bit better" Sasuke replied. They broke away from the hug only for Sasuke to receive that strange look along with a smile on Naruto's face. "What?" Sasuke asked, almost whining.

"Well… don't you remember? You wanted to pummel Kiba"

Sasuke gave him that are-you-nuts-or-is-it-just-me kind of look. He tilted his head to the side, playing his oh-so-innocent face.

_Oh that was cute, _Naruto thought. "God Sasuke… soccer? Can't you remember?? Since when do you have bad memory?"

Sasuke had that spark of realization on his face before he stuttered. "I…" He started.

"I know, I know… 'I never forget things, Blondie…' I know what you were gonna say… and surprisingly, I don't think I'll mind this time."

Sasuke was taken back. Since when did the boy who hated to be called "blondie" since who-knows-when didn't mind being teased? "You know, if you would've let me finish my sentence, you'll know that I wasn't about to say what you thought I would say"

Naruto had that dumb expression plastered on his face. "WHAT?"

Sasuke chuckled before he replied. "I wasn't about to say that… I was about to say that I completely forgot about it, but since you said it, it sure did saved me a lot of time. Thanks!"

"Sasuke!" The blonde gave him a playful punch.

"Hei foxy!" a voice resounded from high above the two teens. Sasuke and Naruto looked up to find Kiba calling them. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again… are you two ladies done?"

"Yeah…" Naruto responded as loud.

"Well Tsunade needs you"

"Really?" Naruto whined.

"Right now?" Sasuke finished off.

"YES! SO GET YOUR LAZY ASSES IN MY OFFICE PRONTO!!!" Tsunade yelled from where Kiba was standing, and Naruto was sure that she pushed him to the floor. He's also pretty sure that somewhere in that building, Kiba's curled up, cowering.

"Okay!" The two teens yelled. "Oh, and don't yell anymore! I think Kiba's had enough people screaming on his ears!" Naruto added before he followed Sasuke who was waiting by the door.

---

_Stop yelling? What the heck is that blonde talking about? _Tsunade wondered. Then she saw a helpless little Kiba on the floor, and as Naruto had presumed, he's curled up to a tight ball covering his ears as if they were his last prized _possession_. _Oh that…_ Tsunade smiled and left the boy on the floor.

_Why am I even enrolled to this school? I have weird friends, and the principal could probably go on yelling at people for a day without hurting her throat! _Kiba thought.

---

"Sasuke, you look happier" Shizune said when she saw Sasuke entering the room with a soft smile and Naruto trailing behind him.

"Yeah, a bit…. So Tsunade wanted to see us?" He asked, motioning Naruto and himself.

"Yes, and she is in her office. You guys go on ahead." Shizune smiled.

The two teens walked into Tsunade's office. Tsunade's desk was by the three large windows that overlooked the school clearing. The room was painted white with soft peach-colored pattern, you could barely notice it. There was an armchair, a sofa, and a coffee table. On the far right end, she has a coffee maker with some creamers, donuts, some other sweets and napkins. She was occupying the armchair with her legs crossed.

"Boys, come in and have a seat." Tsunade motioned the two teens to come in and pointed at the sofa.

_You've gotta be kidding me. _Naruto thought. _Why does the sofa need to be a loveseat? I'm a good boy. _He reluctantly sat next to his best friend. _We're just brothers, that's all. He's just the only thing I can call a family, that's all. He has no feelings toward me, and I have no feelings towards him… I hope. No Naruto, you sound weak. He's just a brother to you! _Naruto tried to remind him all this, but despite the reminders, his face turned to a pale, soft shade of pink when he sat down.

"Now, Naruto, I have told you to go after Sasuke, but I didn't tell you why, right?" Tsunade asked.

Snapping out of his little world, Naruto replied, "Huh? Oh, yeah you did. Can you explain why now?"

"Sasuke may I?" Tsunade asked the raven haired teen.

"Yes, go ahead." Sasuke looked away, making Naruto confused. He could feel the gloom aura that covered the raven-haired teen, but he had no idea why.

"Sasuke has lost his family. And not just his parents and brother, but his whole family… uncles, aunts, grandparents, cousins… all gone."

Naruto noticed when Sasuke clenched his fists at the mention of his beloved brother.

"That's why I was crying by the tree," Sasuke said in a hushed tone, still looking away.

"Oh…" Naruto replied, so hushed and so soft you could almost miss it. "Who will Sasuke live now? Is he gonna live alone?" He asked Tsunade

"Nope. He's living with you know." Tsunade simply said.

"Me?"

"No, I'm talking to the blonde next to you. Yes it's you! That's probably the only reason I wanted YOU up here with him"

Naruto was… shocked and pleased at the same time. "Okay… so, when is Sasuke gonna move in?"

"I expect Sasuke to finish packing in about 2 weeks max, but if he needs more time, please inform me because I need to talk to him about his land ownership."

"Wa-wait… did you say… m-_my _land?" Sasuke was baffled. He knew he would receive some inheritance from his father, but to receive a _land_ was nowhere near what Sasuke had thought.

"Yes Sasuke, you heard me right. _Your _land" Tsunade sighed. "Your father gave me a copy of his will. On it was written _**'If the entire Uchiha family was to disappear for one reason or another and the only survivors are Itachi Uchiha or Sasuke Uchiha, any land where an Uchiha had once built any kind of property was to be given to one that's left to survive. If both children survived, the land will be split in two evenly, but if only one survived, every single inch of Uchiha property will go to him, no questions asked.' **_I can't really argue with that."

"So, every Uchiha property is mine? No questions asked whatsoever?"

"Yeah… pretty much."

"So, where's the real will?"

"I know it's somewhere in one of the Uchiha houses, but I don't exactly know which one."

Naruto felt so lost in this conversation. "How many houses _do_ the Uchihas have? It can't possibly be that much…"

"You don't know the half of it Naruto. We have more than 5 houses here in Japan, 7 houses in Russia, 5 houses in Europe, and about 15 houses in America. I think we have 1 or 2 houses in Australia, China, Korea and Canada."

Naruto stared at his friend. _He's THAT rich?_

"Sasuke, I'll tell you where the real will is because I might have an idea of where it may be. I have a feeling that someone may be listening to our words."

"Okay, but who would…" Sasuke was cut off by Tsunade before he could finish his sentence.

"Well I hope you two boys have a great day!" Tsunade said loudly before motioning for the two teens to leave. "Thanks for coming by!" She pushed the boys out of her office and slammed the door behind them.

"Here are passes, now get to class," Shizune said as she handed Naruto and Sasuke two pink slips of paper and motioned the boys to go.

"Thank you" both teens replied.

"That was kinda hasty, don't you think?" Naruto asked Sasuke after they had left the room.

"Yeah, it kinda was. But please don't talk about it, because if Tsunade's paranoid, I would be worried too. I mean, it's _Tsunade _we're talking about here… she won't get all jittery unless it's…. bad..." Sasuke replied with a hushed tone.

"Okay. Hay, didn't you have to pick up something from Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll mind holding it for a little longer."

"Oh, okay. Well, I gotta go get changed" Naruto grinned, that was when Sasuke realized that he was still in his P.E. uniform. The bell rang.

"Well, okay. See you in algebra." Sasuke waved.

"See ya!" Naruto waved back and turned left to the hallway that leads to the boy's locker room. He disappeared in between the crowd.

_See ya._ Sasuke repeated the words that the blonde had said. _You know, come to think of it, I kinda like his voice…_Sasuke mentally slapped himself. _Listen to yourself Uchiha. You sound desperate. _He got to his locker, took out his algebra binder and put away his stuff before continuing his walk to class. _Naruto's just a brother, nothing else. He's the best sibling that anyone could ever have, and I have to admit, in a way he always makes me smile. But __I'm__ not even sure now. Is he more than that? _He arrived at room B428, his algebra classroom.

Out in the hallways, kids were screaming because the one minute bell rang and they hadn't had their stuff for the next class. Sasuke took his seat and zoned out to his own little world, replaying the memory of what just happened outside. He replayed the all the memories of all the times he had spent with Naruto for the billionth of time.

_Naruto is more than a brother, and I'm sure of it, but what? _Sasuke tapped his two fingers on his desk just to keep him thinking of the right word of that funny feeling on the pit of his chest when it smacked him on the face. _What if I love him?_

**

* * *

**

Rai:

What do you think of this chapter, ne?  
**Kiba:** WHY DID YOU LET THAT FREAKY PRINCIPAL YELL AT MY EARS!!!!**  
Rai: **Kiba calm down…  
**Kiba: **Like hell I'll calm down!

**Rai:** DUN DUN DUNNN!!!!! Finally Sasuke… finally… I'm so proud of you!!!! Shocked about how many houses the Uchihas have? I just randomly thought of the numbers. Do you think 7 houses in Russia are too much? Or is it not enough?  
**Kiba:** Who knew that little emo bastard came from a family that rich…

**Rai:** ANYWAYS….. plz review!!!!! I'll get chapter 5 up as soon as I can!!!


End file.
